Seis reacciones parecidas, dos personas distintas
by WWWheezes
Summary: Tres noticias, seis reacciones y dos personas. Regalo para MrsLGrint.
1. Novios Parte I

Rose estaba en su habitación. Envió una nota para Scorpius que decía:

"_Scorpius, ven a casa de mi abuela al mediodía. _

_Se lo diremos._

_Rose W."_

Rose se sentó en su cama, nerviosa. Tendría que decirle a Ron y a toda su familia.

-Rose, vamos a casa de la abuela Molly, baja ya.

-Voy, mamá.

Rose bajó y se encontró con Hugo, su padre y su madre, esperándola. Hugo notó que Rose estaba nerviosa y sonrió. Hugo sabía que Rose y Scorpius estaban saliendo, Rose se lo había contado. La otra persona que lo sabía era Roxanne. Roxanne lo había descubierto sola y Rose seguía sin saber como lo había hecho.

Cuando llegaron, toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en el patio. Rose se puso más nerviosa. Se sentó junto a Dominique. La silla de al lado de Rose era la única vacía, y estaba de más. Rose le había contado a su abuela que invitaría a alguien.

Estaba hablando con Dominique cuando alguien entró. Todos lo miraron, era Scorpius Malfoy. Todos en la mesa estaban callados. Scorpius se sentó en la única silla libre, entre Albus y Rose. Ron lo observó fijamente, pero luego empezó a hablar con Harry. Rose se paró y se dirigió al lugar de Roxanne y Hugo, que conversaban animados. Se acercó y les dijo en voz baja:

-Apóyenme.

Ellos asintieron. Rose volvió a su lugar y la abuela Molly llegó con la comida.

Toda la familia Weasley y Scorpius terminó de almorzar. Rose miró a Scorpius, que hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, luego miró a Roxanne y a Hugo y ellos le sonrieron.

Rose se paró y dijo:

-Tengo que decirles algo.

Todos pararon de hablar y miraron a Rose.

-Yo...tengo...novio.

Todos empezaron a felicitarla. Ron y Hermione estaban felices. Su anterior novio la había engañado y Rose había quedado devastada. Estaban felices de que se hubiera enamorado de nuevo y hubiera superado lo de el anterior.

-Esperen-dijo Dominique-. No nos has dicho quién es tu novio.

-Si, Rose, ¿Quién es tu novio?-preguntó Lucy.

Todos estaban mirando a Rose.

-Mi novio es...es Scorpius.

Todos los Weasley observaron a Ron. Ron miró a Rose con las orejas levemente rojas y le dijo:

-¿Qué?

-Que mi novio es Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron se puso rojo y gritó:

-¿Por qué?

-Papá, aceptaste que fuera mi amigo.

-Si, amigos. Nunca creí que llegarían a ser novios.

-Bueno, Ron. Nunca fuiste muy bueno en adivinación-dijo Harry.

-O en alguna otra materia-agregó George, y Molly le envió una mirada severa.

Ron se acercó amenazadoramente a Scorpius y le dijo:

-Malfoy, si le haces algo a Rose, te mato.

Scorpius asintió, nervioso. Rose sonrió aliviada, al menos aceptó la relación. Y al final no había hecho tanto escándalo como ella creyó.


	2. Novios Parte II

Rose se apareció frente a la mansión de los Malfoy. Scorpius la estaba esperando y la hizo pasar al comedor.

Draco observó a la joven, Scorpius le dijo que había invitado a alguien. Draco no pensó que sería su mejor amiga, Rose WEASLEY.

Rose se sentó junto a Scorpius y le sonrió.

Igual que en La Madriguera, cuando terminaron de almorzar, Scorpius se paró y dijo:

-Tengo algo que decirles.

-¿Qué pasa, Scorpius?-preguntó Astoria.

-Yo...tengo novia.

Astoria sonrió y luego dirigió sus ojos a Rose. Scorpius asintió levemente, pero Draco no lo notó y Astoria abrió mucho los ojos. Se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, quizás no se enojara tanto.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Draco, sin darse cuenta de que esa era la razón para que Rose esté ahí, porque era su novia.

-Se llama... Rose Weasley.

Astoria miró preocupada a la joven, no quería causarle una mala impresión.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntó Draco.

-Si, ella es mi novia.

-Weasley, ¡Weasley! Es una WEASLEY- repitió Draco.

-Si, papá. Sé el apellido de mi novia-resopló Scorpius, y Rose le dio un codazo.

Astoria se acercó a Draco y le susurró:

-Deberías estar feliz por tu hijo.

Draco gruño y los felicitó por su relación.

Astoria se acercó a Rose y le dijo:

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi marido.

Rose sonrió y le respondió:

-Descuida, no has conocido a mi padre.


	3. Casamiento

Los Weasley y Malfoy estaban reunidos en Navidad, en un restaurante de Hogsmeade. Rose y Scorpius querían pasar Navidad juntos y con sus familias.

Antes de empezar a comer, Scorpius se paró y dijo:

-Me gustaría decirles que... Rose Weasley y yo...nos vamos a casar.

Ron y Draco bufaron y dijeron:

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, papá- dijeron Rose y Scorpius dirigiéndose a sus padres.

-Creí que sería algo que no duraría-resopló Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Rose, indignada.

-Si, creímos que sería un amor de adolescentes, esos que no duran-dijo Draco, de acuerdo con Ron por primera vez.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Astoria.

-Bueno-dijo Draco-. Felicidades.

Ron se acercó a Rose y le dijo:

-Felicidades-luego miró a Scorpius-. No la lastimes, Malfoy.


	4. Gemelos

Estaban todos los Weasley y los Malfoy reunidos en un restaurante muggle. Rose había invitado a su familia y Scorpius también. Se habían casado hace dos años.

Los Malfoy no sabían que los Weasley estarían allí, y viceversa. Así que ambas familias se llevaron grandes sorpresas al ver a la otra familia.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó Draco a Scorpius, observando a los Weasley.

-Ya lo sabrás.

Las familias tuvieron que cebar juntos, a pesar de que no querían hacerlo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rose y Scorpius se pararon, agarrados de la mano.

-Tenemos algo que decirles.

Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Victoire y Lily sonrieron. Rose les había contado la noticia en una de las reuniones de primas Weasley que solían tener.

-Yo... estoy embarazada-dijo Rose.

Scorpius le sonrió.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mis nietos tendrán el apellido Malfoy!-gruño Ron-. Podrían cambiarle el apellido.

-Tus netos llevarán mi apellido- se burló Draco.

Ron bufó, pero Dominique y Lucy le dijeron algo y sonrió.

-Si, pero recuerda que también es un Weasley. Será pelirrojo y con pecas.

Draco gruño al ver la cara de Ron.

-El primer Malfoy pelirrojo-dijo Dominique.

-O primera-agregó Lucy.

-O ambos-comentó Rose-. Serán gemelos. Una es niña y el otro es varón.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Ron y Draco los felicitaron obligados. Ambos estaban felices por sus hijos, pero detestaban la idea de dos Malfoy pelirrojo.


End file.
